Laser range finders are optical devices that utilize a laser beam to determine the distance, or “range,” of a target. Because of their accuracy such range finders are often utilized in military applications to determine a precise distance of a target, to help determine a ballistics estimate or calculation when aiming a sniper rifle, for example. These systems, however, provide only relative distance measurements to the laser range finder.